


Philophobia. Or: That one Time

by Simara



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: 5+1, Abusive Relationships, Bad Innuendo, Dubious Consent, Everyone Needs A Hug, Explicit Language, M/M, Scriddler, This escalated quickly, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Unhealthy Relationships, Violence, as in really dubious consent, non-graphic sex scenes, twiddler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 14:49:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6809806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simara/pseuds/Simara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five turning points in Edward Nygma's love-live and that one time Jonathan Crane broke his wrist punching Harvey Dent in the face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Philophobia. Or: That one Time

**Philophobia. Or: That one Time**

 

_1\. That One Time Young Edward Nygma Kissed Harvey Dent_

Harvey had been weary when the Riddler had first offered him his help but then again, the kid was damn smart and he could use someone like that. It had been tedious, at times, to work with someone as self-indulgent as Edward Nygma, but he had grown to like him despite himself. Maybe it was the way Edward would look at him from time to time, that deeply appreciating, almost admiring way in which he hadn’t been looked at in many years. And it wasn’t just the gazes. Edward tended to shamelessly flirt with him as well and it had started to really try his nerves and self-control. The fact that he hadn’t ravished that annoying, brilliant boy already proved that some part of righteous D.A. Harvey Dent must really have survived in him. 

Now that their heist was completed, there was nothing left but getting away unseen. His henchman had already taken off as instructed and Harvey was walking with wide strides towards his own getaway car. Edward followed him with some distance, laughing, intoxicated by the adrenalin rush that followed a perfectly executed crime. Harvey glanced back at the boy and asked, in an attempt to hurry him up:

“You’re coming?”

“I’m sure you’ll make me”, Edward replied with a wide grin. Harvey stopped walking at once and the Riddler almost ran into him.

“Edward”, he growled. “You’ve got to stop the teasing.”

“I’m not-“, Harvey cut him short.

“If you don’t intend anything to come off your flirting, it’s teasing. And I don’t like to be teased.”

“So… what if I kissed you then? Would you like that better?” The question was voiced with so much earnest that Harvey turned around in wonder, giving Edward an irritated look.

“What?” Taking a deep breath, Edward seized Harvey by the shoulders and got on tip-toe, pressing his lips against Harvey’s. They felt rough against his own; he could feel the scars and smell Harvey’s aftershave and then- he felt his heartbeat quicken- Harvey grabbed him by the scalp and slipped his tongue into Edwards mouth and _oh my god this is really happening._

Suddenly, Harvey tugged at his hair and separated them thereby. Edward was panting, looking up at Harvey with wild eyes. Harvey chuckled.

“Well. Don’t you look scared now.”

“I just wasn’t expecting you to _bite_ me, is all”, Edward snapped, touching his bleeding lip. Just as he was about to lower his hand again, Harvey’s fingers locked themselves around his wrist.

“Listen, kid, we’re not exactly the cuddling type. You play with fire, you get burned.” He let go of Edward who- to his surprise- only smirked.

“I like me a good risk. It keeps life from getting boring.”

“Get into the car.”

“Huh?”

“I said, get in the car, we’ve got to be going.” He got hold of Edward’s jacket and tugged him closer, giving him a quick, rough kiss, before adding: “Just remember you’ve asked for this, once you start hating me.”

Back then, Edward had thought it impossible to ever hate Harvey. He had laughed and put his head on Harvey’s shoulder as they drove away and his whole body, his very mind was on fire. _That’s what being alive feels like_. He had thought. Well, he'd been young, then, and quite naive.

 

_2\. That One Time Not That Young Anymore Edward Nygma Tried To Kiss Jonathan Crane_

“Edward”, he scowled, “What are you doing?”

“I’m trying to kiss you, idiot.”

“Well, stop that!” Edward seemed honestly puzzled by that sentiment.

“I know that you've got an interest in me.”

“You’re projecting again.”

“You do! And I don’t mind to…” He leaned forward again, but Jonathan moved quicker than him. He shoved Edward against the cell-wall and pressed his forearm against the other’s throat. Edward’s eyes went wide and panic set in once he realised that Jonathan- frail looking as he was- had enough skill to keep him pinned there and that he was unable to breathe properly. 

“Don’t try to kiss me without asking for consent ever again or I will strangle you in your sleep, Edward Nygma”, the former Professor hissed, before finally letting go of Edward who collapsed in a coughing fit. Jonathan returned to his bunk and grabbed a book, blatantly ignoring his cellmate. It took Edward a few moments to compose himself enough to speak up. His voice was hoarse and that was only partly due to the attack.

“I did not mean to…” He couldn’t bring himself to use the word. The way Jonathan had looked at him, the contempt in his voice and the way his thread was phrased had made Edward realise that Jonathan had every right to consider that kiss an assault. Jonathan looked up but did not answer. The silence made Edward feel sick.  

“I know”, Jonathan finally said, closing his book.

“I really thought that-“

“I know”, Jonathan said again.

“It’s just that-“

“Edward, I know. I really do. I’m aware that you’re used to different company. Just…” Here he actually found himself searching for the right way to put it, careful not to reveal too much about himself in what was supposed to comfort Edward. “Just remember that even though I highly appreciate your company, I’m not as prone to physical intimacy as you are.” Something in Edward’s eyes started to beam at those words.

“You actually like me, don’t you? You _like_ me! Does this mean we are friends? I can’t believe you actually _like_ me!” There was so much triumph in the way he emphasized it that Jonathan couldn’t help but roll his eyes.

“Neither do I but don’t worry, I can feel it wearing off already.”

  

_3\. That One Time Still Quite Young Edward Nygma Regretted Sleeping With Harvey Dent_

“Where’re we going?” The police sirens were getting closer and the fact that Harvey didn’t seem to mind was unnerving him somewhat.

“I’ve got a place nearby. We’ll hide this one out and tomorrow I’ll call you a cab.” Harvey leaned down to kiss Edward before saying: “Just make sure you don’t hug the covers.” Edward’s heart dropped but he forced himself to return the smile. Harvey seemed to be in a particularly good mood and was surprisingly chatty as they made their way to the hideout. It was a nice apartment, less expensively furnished than Harvey’s regular once but still classy.

Harvey’s hands were everywhere and there was nothing to keep them from going all the way. Edward wanted to stop him. Wanted to speak up, to turn his head away and voice every single doubt he had. But he didn’t. He let Harvey undress and caress him, heart beating too fast. He didn’t tell Harvey that he wasn’t sure if he really wanted to go there yet, didn’t tell him that Harvey had been right, that he was all tease and nothing behind it. That he had never been with a man before. He didn’t tell Harvey that he was hurting him, biting down too hard as he kissed Edward’s neck, leaving bruises as he pinned Edward to the bed and… He screwed his eyes shut, clenching his teeth.   

Edward didn’t enjoy it all too much. It hurt and he couldn’t help but stay tense throughout. Harvey didn’t seem to notice and Edward bit his lip at one point to keep himself from telling Harvey to stop. He tried to sneak out afterwards, but Harvey put his arm around him as he slept and he felt strangely protected under the touch. He decided to stay just a little longer.

The next morning, Harvey made breakfast and kissed him without using teeth and did not once refer to himself as “we”. _I could get used to this part_ , Edward thought. _This is nice._

They made a strange pair, the two of them, and rumours were soon spreading through Gotham’s underworld. Things were going well: Always one step ahead of the Batman and pockets full of money. Yet after a while Edward came to know what Harvey’s other side was like on a bad day. There were times when they managed just fine, Two-Face and him, but every now and then things got nasty.

He tried to fight back, on some days, clawing at Harvey- at Two-Face, really-, throwing things at him. One time he even managed to knock him out with his cane. Usually, though, he just let it happen. He wasn’t exactly sure why. Maybe there was some small part of him that enjoyed the pain or that thought he deserved it. Or maybe he was merely tired of fighting and just wanted it all to end and be hugged with mumbled excuses.

 

_4\. That One Time By No Means Young Any Longer Jonathan Crane Refused To Sleep With Edward Nygma_

Edward hummed approvingly as Jonathan finished to take his shirt off. He pressed in close to continue their kiss.

“Hurt me”, he hissed, running his fingernails down Jonathan’s back. “Break me.”

Jonathan stopped cold and freed himself of Edward’s touch with a firm shove. “What? You’re out of your mind.”

“I’ve had a very bad day Jon and I really need a distraction right now.” Edward tried to move closer once more but Jonathan stopped him mid-motion.

“Your coping mechanisms are rather worrisome, my dear.”

“All I want is for you to fuck me good and make me forget that-“, Edward stopped himself. He couldn’t risk telling Jonathan about what had happened. It was too personal, too painful and the only way to protect himself, or so he thought, was to attack Jonathan in turn. “I wish you were Harvey”, he spat out trying to hurt Jon as much as the unexpected visit of his father had hurt him. “He would already have ravished me and so would you if you were less of a Scarecrow and more of a man.” Something sinister took over Jonathan’s facial expressions.

“If that’s so…” A sharp pain shot through Edward’s body and then he felt himself collide with the bedroom floor. He tried to get up, but Jonathan pressed his spindly fingers into some damned spot near his throat and knocked him right back down. Edward found himself face forward pressed to the floor and he knew that position all too well, had struggled against Two-Face all too often, to not understand what was going on. Panic crept into his voice as he gasped:

“Wait- Stop that! I didn’t mean-” Edward was shaking but Jonathan enjoyed his fear less then expected.

“Easy.” He said, helping Edward to sit up. “You know I would never do _that_.”

“Do I?” It was clearly meant as a joke but the way he avoided Jonathan’s eyes made the former professor feel an unusually strong pang of guilt.

“I know I’ve hurt you before”, he said. “Mostly through words but more than once and usually on purpose. But you are right. I’m not like Harvey. I’m not going to rob any banks for you and I couldn’t afford half the things he bought you. But I won’t slap you around the bedroom either and in all honesty I think that’s worth a lot more than he has to offer.” Edward starred at him, doing his best to hide his vulnerability behind a mask of righteous anger.

“You don’t want to fuck me, then?”

“No, Edward, I don’t want to ‘fuck you’ right now. I’ve got too much respect for you to do so.”

_5\. That One Time Old Enough To Know Better Harvey Dent Reunited With Edward Nygma_

“I missed you”, he whispered between kisses. “I missed you so much”

“T’was you who broke up with me”, Edward murmured back, leaning his head against the wall. Harvey’s kisses trailed down his neck now. Edward moaned as Harvey started to tease his skin with just a hint of teeth.

“What a fool we were”, Harvey responded, reaching down to unbutton Edward’s trousers. Edward stopped him, smiling and shaking his head ever so slightly.

“We should get a room or someth-“

“No”, Harvey growled and the once so familiar sound made Edward shiver. “Here. Now.” And before Edward could voice any objections, Harvey had picked him up and shoved him against the wall. Edward closed his legs around Harvey’s hips with a surprised but approving sound. He had almost forgotten how strong the former attorney was. _This will do nicely_ , he thought. He wanted to be hurt tonight; wanted to forget. He knew it wasn’t healthy.

It was good, though. Really, really good, better than most of the nights they’d spent together back in the old days and it left Edward breathless and shaking. His knees almost gave way as Harvey let him down again and he had to bury his face in Harvey’s chest to compose himself. They stood in silence for a moment before Edward broke the spell by stepping aside and smoothing his suit. Thus recomposed, he offered Harvey a smile and turned to move towards the door. He winced somewhat as he happened to catch a glance of himself in the mirror and saw the love bites Harvey had left him with.

“I sure didn’t miss the hiding bruises part”, he quipped. Harvey didn’t seem to find it funny.

“You shouldn’t have come, Edward. I’m s-”

“Don’t be. I’m all-grown up, Harv, I can make my own decisions. Besides, where else could I go?”

“People say you’re… working with Crane.” A bitter chuckle escaped Edward’s throat.

“That’s different.”

“How so?” There was jealousy in his voice, and curiosity too but Edward just shrugged.

“None of your business. I’m going to leave now.” He paused, waiting for Harvey to say something and when he didn’t, he added, somewhat hesitant: “Thank you.”

 

_+1 That One Time Old Jonathan Crane Broke His Wrist Punching Harvey Dent In The Face_

Jonathan didn’t like the _Iceberg Lounge_ all too much but since Edward loved to brag about successful heists and was, after all, friends with Cobblepot, he let himself be dragged there every now and then. So far, the evening had been surprisingly enjoyable. Edward was chatting and grinning and telling riddles to the waitresses. It wasn’t flirting, not really, but it still bothered Jonathan how some of the girls blushed when he addressed them.

“Riddle me this: What poison is said to be both lair of truth and fountain of youth?” The girl caught on quick enough to uphold Edward’s interest.

“You want some more wine, Mr. Nygma?”

“Yes, bring us a bottle of something expensive. We’ve got some money to waste. And please-” He smiled. “Drop the Mister and call me Riddler.” Once she left, Jonathan almost made a snide remark but then he decided to react like an adult and ignore how much it annoyed him whenever Edward behaved like that.

The waitress returned shortly afterwards, pouring them some Bordeaux with a smile, telling them that:

“Mr. Cobblepot asked to inform you that- should you have some spare time later in the evening- he would like to congratulate you in person.”

“Typical.” Jonathan said after she was out of earshot. “Oswald loves you best when you have money.”

“Be nice Jonathan. One should never break with friends in high places. Besides, Oswald is a business-man and a criminal- no matter how brilliant- who leaves riddles behind is not the safest of investments.” Jonathan shook his head with a bemused expression.

“You sure are an extraordinary specimen.”

“A toast.” Edward proposed, grinning smugly. “To us! To my superior intelligence and your ghastly tendency to paralyze people with fear!” Their glasses clinked and Jonathan took a sip of wine, smiling to himself. His eyes met Edward’s and a rather odd thought occurred to him.

“Edward”, Jonathan said and then paused abruptly before adding: “Is this a date?” Edward’s eyes widened.

“No! Yes. I don’t know.” Quieter: “Is it?”

“Would you expect me to pay if it were?” It was supposed to be a joke but he might have said it a little too deadpan because Edward just starred at him. Jonathan sighted. “I guess one could call it a date. One probably should, considering the fact that we’re long past platonic relations.”

“That’s one way to phrase it”, Edward muttered. “This… this is official then? You- We- are dating now? Just like-”

“Normal people?” Jonathan offered. Edward nodded. He had forced his face into an expression of nonchalance but his insecurity was shinning through. Jonathan took a moment to think it over before saying: “Well, Joker already calls you my trophy wife so I don’t think anyone will be all too surprised if we admit to seeing each other.” Edward almost chocked on his wine.

“I’m not sure if I should feel insulted or flattered by that.” He said, putting the glass down. “And I’m honestly not sure if I want to date someone either.”

“I sympathise. But- and maybe this is the wine talking- I wouldn’t mind giving it a try. At the very least it will be an intriguing experiment.”  Relief washed over Edward’s face.

“I could kiss you right now.” Jonathan gave him a bemused look.

“No kissing on the first date, my dear.” Edward responded with a dramatic sight.

“You really are as cruel as they say, Professor Crane.”

“Far from it”, Jonathan said, offering his arm to Edward who took it with joy. “I’m a gentleman.” He put just enough of his usually repressed southern drool into it to make Edward shiver in a most pleasant way. “Let’s get that visit to Oswald over with, shall we?”

Some people starred at them as they walked arm in arm trough the club and Edward shot daring looks at those who seemed most appalled. Then, he spotted Harvey Dent, standing right before them at the bar, turning his head towards them that very moment. Edward flinched. Harvey’s eyes flickered from Edward’s face towards Jonathan’s. 

“Crane.” Harvey nodded sharply. “I heard you’re… doing well.” Both Harvey and Jon glanced at Edward.

“Yes.” Jonathan replied. “I do.”

“I’m sure you’re quite a catch. For a man your age.”

“Yes”, Edward chipped in, tugging his fingers deeper into Jonathan’s arm. “He is. T’was nice seeing you and all but we have to be going. Now.”  They were already two or three steps past Harvey when he called out after them:

“Tell me, Ed, doesn’t he mind?” Edward’s whole body tensed. Jonathan turned around very slowly.

“Excuse me?”

“I asked, Professor, doesn’t it bother you to know that I own a piece of Edward that you’ll never get? “

There was an unpleasant cracking noise as Jonathan’s wrist broke. Harvey staggered backwards.

“Edward is worth more than both of your halves and the only thing of his you ever owned“, Jonathan said, clasping his hand. “Was the trust you abused. Good evening.” Edward followed him in shock.

Just moment’s later; they were in Oswald’s private rooms and one of the waitresses had hurried to get Jonathan a bag of ice to cool his hand while they waited. Both Edward’s heart and mind were racing. Jonathan did not say a word.

“Why did you do that?” Edward couldn’t hold the question in any longer. “You’ll be in trouble.”

“I sure didn’t intend to sock one of Gotham’s most notorious criminals in the face.”

“Jon. I mean it- Why?” Jonathan sighted, pressing the ice closer to his wrist. They would have to find someone to fix the fracture and buy some painkillers as soon as they were out of here. His eyes sought Edward’s.

“Why? Because everything I told him was true.”  

“I love you.” The words slipped out before Edward could stop himself and his jaw clenched shut as he realised he had actually voiced them. Thankfully, Jonathan just smiled and was polite enough to pretend he hadn’t heard.  


End file.
